Academia Vongola
by Cassis9313
Summary: "La Academia Vongola de mafia y troleria, abre sus puertas a los jóvenes mafiosos y los no tan mafiosos con la promesa de convertir a las jóvenes promesas (presas) en los líderes de la próxima generación." Leyó Tsunayoshi. En serio, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando aprobó la solicitud de Reborn para abrir una Academia en Namimori. Mejor aún...
1. Prológo

**Resumen: **"La Academi Vongola de mafia y troleria, abre sus puertas a los jóvenes mafiosos y los no tan mafiosos con la promesa de convertir a las jóvenes promesas (presas) en los líderes de la próxima generación."Leyó Tsunayoshi. En serio, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando aprobó la solicitud de Reborn para abrir una Academia en Namimori. Mejor aún, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando permitió que sus hijos y los de sus guardianes asistieran a tal… lugar de perdición.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Academia Vongola ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prológo.<strong>

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba completamente despejado, tan azul como pocas veces y con el brillante sol en lo alto. Los arboles de cerezo estaban en flor y su olor se esparcía por toda la ciudad con ayuda de la suave brisa. La temperatura era simplemente perfecta y la ciudad lo resentía.<p>

Lástima que también resentía el ajetreo ocurrido en las calles principales.

– ¡Vamos, apresúrense! – gritó un hombre alto, de copete extraño que mantenía una ramita en la boca, haciendo señas a otro grupo de hombres con un peinado idéntico al suyo –. ¡Vienen más coches en camino, tenemos que despejar las calles para esta tarde!

– ¡Sí, señor! – corearon los hombres acercándose a los lujosos coches que desfilaban por las calles.

Los ciudadanos solo veían lo ocurrido sin especial interés, eso era algo bastante común por esas fechas desde hacía algunos años. Después de todo, al día siguiente sería el inicio de un nuevo año escolar y los estudiantes estaban regresando para asistir a la más prestigiosa institución educativa de Namimori.

La Academia Vongola.

Y si, estaban regresando, puesto que el 99.99% de los estudiantes de dicha institución eran extranjeros. El porcentaje restante correspondía a los nativos de la ciudad y del resto de Japón. No era para sorprenderse, no cuando la Academia fue creada y era auspiciada por una importante _empresa_ Italiana.

Y así mismo era dirigida por un imponente, apuesto, hombre Italiano vestido de traje Armani. Lástima que dicho hombre se dejara ver muy pocas veces por la ciudad, el Director Reboyama estaba siempre dentro del área que rodeaban las cuatro murallas de la Academia.

Tal hombre dedicado.

En fin, hoy era el día en que todos los estudiantes extranjeros arribaban a la ciudad y eran debidamente escoltados por los hombres de la Fundación. ¿Fundación qué? Eso seguía siendo un misterio, solo se sabía que eran liderados por quien fue el terror y seguí siendo la ley de Namimori, Hibari Kyouya.

Y el temible hombre también tenía un dedo puesto en dicha institución, por lo menos en lo referente a seguridad y disciplina. Según habían escuchado de los propios alumnos.

– ¡Que! – exclamó el hombre copetudo, Kusakabe – ¡¿Cómo que llegaran antes?! – eso llamó la atención de todos en el lugar, incluso la de las personas dentro de los extravagantes coches – ¡Aún no estamos listos aquí! – hubo una pasa y segundos después soltó un suspiro exasperado y resignado –. Bien, entiendo – y entonces colgó.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Kusakabe-san – preguntó uno de los subordinados notando la expresión cansina de su superior.

–Los hijos de Vongola y aliados están llegando antes de tiempo – informó sin tener que decir explícitamente quienes se refería.

Después de todo, esa era la forma general de referirse a los herederos del Jefe Vongola y sus guardianes, y todos sus aliados.

–Ya veo – fue todo lo que dijo el subordinado, había escuchado varias cosas de los jóvenes herederos y cada una era peor que la anterior.

– ¡Ya escucharon, muévanse, tenemos que apresurarnos! – ordenó Kusakabe agilizando a sus hombres.

Este nuevo ciclo escolar era especial porque este era el año en que la Undécima Generación iniciaría su educación en la Academia Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Como leyeron, este fic será, una vez más, de la Undécima Generación solo que uen n ámbito más estudiantil, pero no por eso menos caótico y fumado. Y por supuesto, la Décima Generación y amigos estarán presentes, sin olvidarnos de Reborn~

¡Estoy aceptando Occ's!

Pueden mandar su ficha escogiendo ser hijo/hija de quien quieran, no pondré condiciones en cuanto a eso; solo que para Tsuna, todas excepto Kyoko (puede ser un occ o alguien más del cannon, incluso otro hombre). Se preguntarán ¿Por qué no poner un orden y parejas predispuestas? Pues porque quiero ver que se les ocurre y esto quiere decir que será como una batalla (?). Elegiré las fichas que más crea convenientes.

Así que ya saben~

*Antes de pasar a los datos de las fichas, cosas que deben saber:

-La Academia se dividirá en tres áreas: _Investigación, Cacería y Aniquilación_.

Pueden pensar en ellas como una especie de Casas al estilo HP, tendrán clases diferente entre sí, pero también compartían en otras. Ustedes saben, como una preparatoria tecnológica en la que tienen especialidades como Laboratorista Químico o Administración; cada una con materias comunes como Algebra, Biología, pero sus propias materias especiales.

-Habrá clubes 'mundanos': _Economía Doméstica, Poesía y Lectura, Artes Visuales, Teatro, Videojuegos, Ligue, Friki/Otaku._ (El espacio en donde aprenderán y podrán actuar como chicos normales, por eso lo de mundano)

-Materias optativas: _Idiomas_ (Todos los alumnos de la AV ya aben varios idiomas-no son mafiosos por nada- así que es precisamente optativa para todos aquellos que quieran aprender uno nuevo o practicar los ya aprendidos). _Poison Cooking _(No necesita descripción). _Clasificación_ (Aprenderás a clasificar desde la más indistinguible mota de polvo hasta las emociones más confusas de una mujer). _Cata de Vinos_ (Tampoco necesita descripción).

*Los profesores, de los cuales algunos (tres) fungirán como tutores de cada área, son una sorpresa. Aunque creo que se pueden imaginar a varios de ellos.

***FICHA:**

-Nombre:

-Edad (16-18 años. A menos que sea un genio y entrara a una edad temprana o por el contrario, esta recursando grados):

-Padres:

-Llama:

-Físico:

-Personalidad:

-Caja arma:

-Área especializada:

-¿Club?:

-Materia(s) optativa(s):

-Habilidades de combate:

-Gustos/Disgustos:

-Sueños/Metas en la vida:

-Extras:

*Recuerden, quiero equilibrio entre ambos sexos. No solo chicas~

Y eso es todo, espero sus comentarios y participación. ¡Hagan una ficha sensualona!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Resumen: **"La Academia Vongola de mafia y troleria, abre sus puertas a los jóvenes mafiosos y los no tan mafiosos con la promesa de convertir a las jóvenes promesas (presas) en los líderes de la próxima generación."Leyó Tsunayoshi. En serio, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando aprobó la solicitud de Reborn para abrir una Academia en Namimori. Mejor aún, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando permitió que sus hijos y los de sus guardianes asistieran a tal… lugar de perdición.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Academia Vongola ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

* * *

><p>La vida nunca pintó tan negra como ahora. Ririchiyo Sawada había tenido épocas oscuras a lo largo de su joven vida, pero no porque se inclinara al mal sino porque era precisamente el mal quien le buscaba. Si, le buscaba para agarrarle de su juguete personal, como si fuera su objetivo favorito y realmente no lo dudaba.<p>

Pero esta vez fue quien se tiró por su propio pie a los brazos del diablo.

Y estando ahora, precisamente, frente a las puertas del infierno es que se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había firmado su propia sentencia al diablo por voluntad propia.

Había firmado, literalmente.

–Alguien que me recuerde porque estoy aquí – soltó un chico de cabellos cobrizos sin apartar la vista los enormes portones frente a él.

–Porque tus hermanos y Touji usaron tu punto débil contra ti – respondió el castaño a su lado de manera tranquila, su expresión contrastaba por completo con la espantada y preocupada de su compañero.

–Nova no es mi punto débil – replicó haciendo un puchero.

–Yo nunca mencioné a Nova – dijo el otro levantando una de sus cejas.

El de cabellos cobrizos lo vio ceñudo y acusador.

– ¡Deja de jugar con mi mente! – exclamó al no tener nada más ingenioso que decir para salir de su metedura de pata.

–No estoy haciendo nada con tu infantil mente, ese es el trabajo de Reborn.

– ¡Deja de atosigarme, tu, sabelotodo! – y entonces lo apuntó acusador – Además, grandísimo traidor ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para impedirlo? Se supone que somos amigos, debiste ayudarme a mí en lugar de a Ryouko.

El chico castaño se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, a veces olvidaba porque se juntaba con tal ser humano. Pero bueno, el haber crecido con él y considerarlo casi un hermano eran puntos que no podía dejar de lado y también, el que ese bobo era el Undécimo Vongola y su probable jefe.

–En primer lugar, no es sabelotodo, es mente superior – puso un dedo frente al heredero Vongola –. En segundo, no dice en ningún lado que por ser amigos deba estar siempre de tu lado – levantó un segundo dedo –. Y tercero, no ayudé a Ryouko; es más, ni siquiera me moví – su mano mostró ya tres dedos con infinita paciencia.

– ¡Ese es el punto! ¡No hiciste nada! – se cruzó de hombros y lo vio como si fuera la mayor imperfección en el mundo –. Eres tan no-Gokudera, Hajime.

En serio, Hajime Gokudera era tan opuesto a su padre en muchos sentidos, pero también bastante parecido en otros. Era un chico tranquilo y al que le gustaba pasar desapercibido, del tipo_: 'Entre menos me noten, mejor para mí'_. Su inteligencia era sin duda superior y su arrogancia era ciertamente justificada, aunque no por eso menos aceptable. Por lo mismo, el chico no era de los que lograba hacer muchos amigos, pero con los pocos que tenía le bastaban y aquellos que entraban en dicha categoría realmente lo apreciaban, él mismo por ejemplo.

Hajime siempre fue un gran músico y sin duda tenía pensado su futuro para dedicarse a ello, su mirada estaba puesta muy lejos de la mafia, si por él fuera estaría ahora mismo en una escuela de música y no ahí, con él. ¡Ja! Él mimo tampoco quería estar ahí. Pero en fin, siendo un chico de contextura delgada, estatura promedio y cabello castaño heredado de su madre, así como los ojos verdes y la piel blanca de su padre a Hajime ciertamente le faltó heredar la disposición y devoción que su padre, el tío Hayato, tenían con el Decimo.

Aunque bueno, tampoco es como si quisiera alguien siguiéndolo a todas partes como cachorro perdido.

–Por si no lo recuerdas, Hime, no soy el único _I don't look my parents_ – dijo acentuando el anti varonil apodo del otro, que no surtió el efecto deseado.

–Si no fuera porque vimos los videos de nuestros partos – lo cual había sido cortesía del buen Reborn y bastante traumático, por cierto –, estaría encantado de decir que somos adoptados.

– ¿Qué? ¿Alguien dijo Ryouko? – apareció de repente una pequeña chica castaña oscuro, habiendo escuchado la palabra que definía su posición en la familia.

–No, Ryouko – contestó Ririchiyo, adoptando una mirada acusadora.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Hajime, viéndola atento.

–Me entretuve con un gatito unos metros atrás – señaló el lugar –. Y ya deja de verme así, _Nii-san_, me haces sentir mal – replicó haciendo un puchero.

–Bueno, eso es porque tú tienes la culpa de que este aquí – no abandonó su posición de indignado.

–Yo también estoy sufriendo aquí ¿sabes? Y no es como si te hubiera puesto una pistola en la cabeza, tú mismo fuiste corriendo por los papeles de inscripción – lo apuntó acusadora.

– ¡Pero no tenía que haber ido por ellos en primer lugar! – se defendió – ¡Yo ya estaba libre de esto! – sus ojos se pudieron llorosos.

– ¡Pero no llores! – la chica lo abrazó cual koala – ¡Lo siento, de verdad! ¡Pero no quería pasar por esto sola! – y sus ojos también se aguaron.

– ¿Acaso yo no cuento? – Hajime se hizo notar, pero fue ignorado a favor del lloriqueo de los hermanos.

–Yo era libre – musitó el Undécimo correspondiendo el abrazo, era sorprendente como los sueños de la gente se hacían añicos en segundos.

Ocurrió la noche anterior cuando permanecía acostado como vil estrella desparramada sobre la enorme cama de agua, sus ojos se mantenían observando el techo de tonos azulinos. El único sonido dentro de la espaciosa habitación era el del reloj colgado en una de las paredes. Llevaba todo el día ahí encerrado y solo faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche, para que un nuevo día comenzara y por lo tanto, para quedar libre de ser empujado a asistir a la bendita Academia de la _famiglia_.

Desde que cumplió los quince años toda la Vongola se vio envuelta en excitación al faltar ya solo un año para que Ririchiyo asistiera a su aclamada institución, él era, después de todo, el Undécimo. Sus primos y hermanos adoptaron el mismo sentimiento, algunos de ellos ya eran estudiantes y otros tantos entrarían a la par que él; la emoción era precisamente porque por primera vez la Undécima Generación estaría estudiando junta, junta por tres largos años. Los únicos que no se mostraban especialmente entusiasmados eran los Guardianes del Décimo y el mismo Décimo.

Por supuesto, Ririchiyo tampoco lo estaba.

Ni aunque un ángel se le apareciera y le pidiera asistir a la Academia lo haría. No, ni loco iría a meterse ahí; ya bastante había sufrido en su vida bajo la tutela de Reborn como para ir a sufrir tres años más, precisamente, en sus dominios. Afortunadamente, su padre hizo una promesa cuando su hermano mayor estaba por nacer, Sawada Tsunayoshi prometió que dejaría que sus hijos decidieran su propio futuro, que tomaran el camino que más les pareciera. El castaño no quería que sus hijos se vieran arrastrados a cualquier cosa en contra de su voluntad y hasta ahora había mantenido su promesa.

El mayor de los Sawada era un trotamundos con complejo de gigoló y para su suerte, no había nacido con llama del cielo. Su hermana, a pesar de ser la persona más dulce que conocía, la pobre adoptó el estado de eterna chifladura de los Vongola y por lo mismo, Ryouko estaba más que dispuesta a ser una mafiosa.

Y por último estaba él, el Sawada con llamas del cielo, el Sawada con nombre de niña, el Sawada del que siempre se aprovechaban y el Sawada que se convertiría en el Jefe Vongola.

Él era el Sawada que siempre se jodía.

A pesar de ello, Tsunayoshi nunca lo obligó a nada, Ririchiyo aceptó ser el heredero porque sentía que ese era su deber y lo traía en la sangre. Recordaba lo que Reborn le dijo una vez, en uno de esos extraño momentos de unión maestro-alumno, acerca de que él, al igual que Tsuna, estaba destinado a dirigir a la familia. No porque fuera hijo del Décimo y un descendiente de Primo, sino porque era la persona correcta para hacerlo… que había nacido para ello. Y por extraño que fuera, Ririchyo también lo sentía así.

Pero aceptar su puesto como Undécimo era muy diferente a aceptar ir a la Academia por lo que amparándose en la promesa de su padre se negó rotundamente a ir. No importaba el chantaje o las amenazas por parte del Sicario, él no pondría un pie en ese endemoniado lugar. Y Reborn no podía hacer nada contra ello, Tsunayoshi era su jefe a fin de cuentas.

Y tras un año de intenso acosamiento, chantaje y sobornos, que los jóvenes de la familia se habían impuesto para hacerlo asistir, la libertad de Ririchiyo estaba a tan solo unos minutos. Y por lo mismo seguía encerrado en la habitación especial de su madre, esa que la mujer usaba como su guarida libre de testosterona y en la que nadie podía entrar a excepción de ella y aquel que tuviera su permiso. Nadie podía siquiera forzar su entrada porque si no tendrían que enfrentarse a la furia de la _Prima Donna_, su madre era bastante temible cuando quería y Ririchiyo sabía aprovechar muy bien eso. Se escondía en las faldas de su madre ¿y qué?

No era el primero y tampoco sería el último en hacerlo, ese era el lugar más seguro del mundo después de todo.

– ¡RICHI! – una voz estridente se hizo eco – ¡HERMANITO ABRE LA PUERTA!

La melodiosa voz fue suficiente para que saliera de su letargo.

– ¿Valen? – dijo dando un brinco irguiéndose en la cama.

Oh Dios, el que su hermano mayor estuviera ahí cuando se suponía estaba en uno de sus viajes no podía significar nada bueno.

– ¡_Nii-san_! – esa era Ryouko, genial, tal parecía que la chica había llamado a la artillería pesada –. ¡Ábrenos, tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar!

–No, ya dije que no iré – respondió corriendo hasta la puerta y usar su cuerpo como refuerzo para impedir la entrada. Sabía que no se atreverían a profanar el sagrado lugar de su madre, pero mejor prevenir.

– ¡Vamos, Richi! ¡Yo también asistí a la Academia y ya ves, sigo vivo! – escuchó la carcajada de mayor.

–Vivo, pero menos cuerdo que nunca.

–Tú que te fijas – replicó el otro.

–_Nii-san_ – ahí estaba la voz melosa de su hermana –.Por favor, hazlo por mí – casi podía ver los ojos de cachorro.

–No es no – dijo decidido y dirigiendo la mirada al reloj, solo diez minutos más.

–Bien, no nos dejas más opción– esa no era la voz de su extravagante hermano, la sensual voz sin duda pertenecía al heredero de los Yamamoto.

Touji debía estar a estas hora en Japón, preparándose para el primer día de clases ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la mansión?

– ¿Touji, que haces aquí? – no se quedaría con la duda y menos cuando parecía que el mayor estaba ayudando a sus hermanos.

–Cumpliendo con un asunto extraoficial del Consejo Estudiantil – Richi tragó saliva, podía leer entre líneas y sin importar lo que tuvieran planeado, si Touji estaba involucrado era porque el mandamás de los estudiantes de la Academia así lo había pedido.

Y no, no se refería a Reborn.

–No importa, faltan solo ocho minutos. Yo no pienso salir y ustedes no pueden entrar – debía ser fuerte, solo ocho minutos. Había soportado un año completo, unos cuantos minutos no eran nada.

–Realmente quiero hacer esto por las buenas, Hime – canturreó el mayor –. Y ocho minutos son más que suficientes ¿sabes lo que se puede hacer con una chica en ese tiempo? – su voz tomó un matiz pervertido.

–Sin duda – concordó Valen –. Ocho minutos se disfrutan a la perfección si sabes cómo aprovecharlos, tu sabes – podía imaginar la sonrisa de su hermano.

–Verdad, y con un hombre tampoco es un problema – siguió el Yamamoto –. Como el otro día, yo estaba…

– ¡Oigan! – llamó Ryouko –. Ya después hablan de sus cochinadas, estamos aquí por una razón.

–Cierto, cierto – el Sawada mayor se aclaró la voz –. Richi, hermanito, estamos siendo honestos sobre que se trata de algo importante.

Richi no dijo nada, no caería en su trampa, fuera lo que fuera. Vio una vez más el reloj, seis minutos.

–Bien, no nos dejas más opción – los escuchó cuchichear.

– ¡Ririchiyo Sawada si no sales de ahí ahora mismo llevaremos a Nova a un antro de mala muerte, vestida de conejita playboy, amarrada y amordazada para que los hombres se aprovechen de ella! – gritó Valen.

Ririchiyo se tensó, ¿Nova? Oh, eso sí que no. Puso la mano sobre la perilla, pero se detuvo, era imposible que le hicieran eso a ella. Pensarlo siquiera era suicida, más con el padre que la chica se cargaba.

–No es verdad – dijo haciendo uso de la lógica.

–No están mintiendo, _Nii-san_, yo la estoy viendo con mis propios ojos – oyó la voz de Ryouko, un poco más baja.

Su hermana nunca le mentiría ¿verdad?

– ¡Pensándolo bien, le quitaremos el traje de conejita y la llevaremos tal cual vino al mundo! – esta vez fue Touji quien gritó.

Santo Cristo ¿Por qué tenían que usar a Nova? Justo tenían que hacer uso de aquello que más le calaba en el alma.

– ¡Suéltenme despojos de la naturaleza! – esa sin duda era la voz de su kryptonita – ¡Les cortaré aquello que los hace biológicamente hombres y se los daré a los perros callejeros!

Sip, sin duda era Nova.

Giró la perilla, abrió la puerta de golpe y dio un paso apresurado hacia afuera.

– ¡Ustedes, par de degenerados, suéltenla! – gritó encarando los perpetradores – ¿Qué? – soltó una vez su cerebro proceso la imagen frente a él.

Sus hermanos y Touji estaban ahí, incluso Hajime lo estaba, pero ni señas de Nova.

–Te dije que funcionaría – comentó el Yamamoto con una sonrisa de comercial.

–Siempre funciona – ese era su hermano, viéndolo con suficiencia recargado en la pared.

–Si que eres inocente, _Nii-san_ – y Ryouko tenía una vieja grabadora en la mano.

–Ustedes… –siseó viéndolos de la peor manera posible.

–Sí, nosotros – le sonrió descarado el pelirrojo de ojos castaños, ese que se decía ser su hermano mayor.

–Richi, de verdad me decepcionas – Touji lo vio una falsa expresión de decepción –. ¿Realmente cree que seríamos capaces de tal cosa? – pero antes de que el mencionado le contestara siguió con su explicación –. Si, lo somos. Pero nunca nos meteríamos con Nova – terminó.

–Aunque no lo parezca, nos gusta nuestra vida – apoyó el pelirrojo.

Tenían un punto, nadie con una neurona funcional se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima a la hija de Reborn. Primo los amparara si tan solo pensaran en ella en mala forma.

– ¿Saben qué? No importa, ya solo quedan cinco minutos – les dijo el Undécimo cansado, ya no tenía caso prestarles atención así que si querían que le dijeran todo cuanto tuvieran planeado. No había forma de que cediera a estas alturas.

–Bueno, entonces tampoco te importara el que Nova al final se inscribiera en la Academia y que por cierto, ya está en Namimori – dijo Ryouko como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¿Qué? – Richi la vio como si estuviera loca –. Estás mintiendo, Nova se negó rotundamente a ir.

–Nada es imposible para Reborn y más cuando se trata de su propia hija – Valen se vio las uñas de los dedos, aparentando indiferencia.

–Pero él prometió que dejaría que Nova no… – cayó al ver la mirada piadosa que el cuarteto le daba.

–Sabes el buen verbo que Reborn se carga, al final supo seducirla con las cosas _buenas_ que hay en el Academia – habló por fin Hajime, haciendo comillas en la palabra buenas; no había nada bueno en aquel lugar.

–Que por cierto, son bastantes – canturreó Touji poniendo expresión bobalicona –. Hay tantas chicas hermosas y los chicos no se quedan atrás. ¡Y el _Setokaichou_ es un gran líder! – exclamó con brillos en los ojos.

Y dicho nombramiento logró que la mente de Ririchiyo hiciera click. Reborn más _Setokaichou_ era igual a una Nova sin oportunidades a rebatir.

–Nova te necesita – susurró Ryouko en su oído y eso fue todo lo que el peli cobrizo necesitaba para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

– ¡YA VOY, NOVA! – fue el gritó que se escuchó por toda la mansión.

– ¡Hey, no te olvides de las preciosuras que te esperan! – gritaron Valen y Touji, para después sonreírse con complicidad.

–Está hecho – chocaron las manos con la Sawada menor.

–Me siento mal por _Nii-san_ – dijo Ryouko.

Hajime no hizo más que suspirar, su amigo en verdad que era un idiota cayendo en algo tan predecible como eso.

En otra ala de la mansión, justo cuando faltaban dos minutos para la medianoche, la puerta de la oficina del Décimo se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a las personas dentro de ella.

– ¿Richi? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tsuna al ver al menor de sus hijos correr hasta su escritorio con la respiración agitada.

– ¡Iré a la Academia! ¡Iré así que dame los papeles de inscripción! – Hayato y Chrome, que eran quienes se encontraban en una pequeña reunión con su Jefe, no pudieron más que mirarse sorprendidos.

Por su parte, Tsunayoshi solo observó a su hijo sin expresión alguna. ¿Ya se esperaba esto? La verdad es que sí.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Ya lo pensaste? – está bien, solo le estaba dando largas, pero era su hijo y no quería que fuera torturado más de la cuenta.

– ¡¿Me veo como alguien que está consciente de lo que hace?! – replicó el menor.

– ¡Más respeto a su padre, Undécimo! – exclamó Gokudera Hayato desde su lugar, pero fue debidamente ignorado.

– ¡Me traicionaron, Papá, así que tengo que ir ahí! – Ririchiyo apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio.

Tsunayoshi no tenía que ser un genio para entender a lo que el menor se refería, unas horas atrás había escuchado el plan de los tres destinados a cumplir la misión de arrastrar a Richi a la Academia e independientemente de ello, él ya veía venir algo como esto. A fin de cuentas, cuando Reborn quería algo lo conseguía, así fuera usando a su propia hija.

–Bien – el Decimo soltó un suspiro y sacó unos papeles de un cajón –. Firma las dos últimas hojas, se las enviaré a Reborn – explicó tendiéndole los papeles.

El menor los tomó y aceptó la pluma que su padre le ofrecía, no se molestó en leer nada y fue directo a las páginas indicadas. Ahí estaba esa horrorosa línea, levantó la vista para ver a su padre, quien lo seguía observando impasible; regresó a las hojas y su mano dudó por un momento.

_'Primo, te encomiendo mi alma'_, pensó mientras firmaba.

Tsuna observó su reloj de pulsera, justo las doce. Y pensar que Ririchiyo había estado tan cerca.

–Listo – Richi le entregó los papeles, su semblante estaba pálido.

–De acuerdo, partirás dentro de una hora con tu hermana y Touji – le dijo y el menor solo asintió aún asustado por lo que acababa de hacer.

Ririchiyo dio media vuelta y sin siquiera reparar en sus tíos caminó fuera de la oficina, no había dado más de tres pasos por el pasillo cuando escuchó la voz de su padre y el tío Hayato.

–Hayato, recuérdame cobrar a los demás cuando vuelvan de sus misiones – dijo el castaño.

–No se preocupe, pero… ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que el Undécimo cedería al final?

–Conozco a mi hijo y también conozco a Reborn – le contestó.

–_Bossu_, usted ha crecido tanto – esa era la voz de la Ilusionista –. Pensar que incluso hace apuestas de este tipo.

¡Así que su padre lo había usado para hacer apuestas! Ya ni su propio padre lo respetaba, la vida era tan cruel. Hizo un puchero justo cuando sintió que alguien posaba una mano en su hombro, levantó la vista y se encontró con una preciosa mujer de cabellera roja y ojos aquamarina.

– ¿Mamma? – la vio extrañado, pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta.

Él conocía esa sonrisa.

–Ve a hacer tus maletas, cariño – le dijo la mujer mientras lo pasaba de largo y entraba a la oficina.

Ririchiyo continuó con su camino y aún con los metros que lo alejaban, pudo escuchar perfecto y claro la sentencia de su madre.

–Así que apostaste usando a nuestro hijo, Tsuna – su voz era tranquila, pero el Decimo sintió que miles de agujas le atravesaban el cuerpo.

–Cassio… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con una sonrisa tambaleante.

–Desperté por los gritos – dijo cortante –. Pero no me has contestado.

–Bue… Bueno – Tsuna tartamudeó, no que tuviera miedo, pero él sabía que había hecho mal y que tedría consecuencias. Se había metido con uno de sus retoños y eso era simplemente imperdonable, en especial para su pelirroja esposa.

–No importa – habló de nuevo la pelirroja –. Solo quiero que sepas que no habrá acción para ti durante un mes.

Tsuna quedó de piedra y su Mano Derecha lo observó con pena mientras Chrome ocultó su sonrisa. Su jefe estaba siendo privado de sus _cálidas_ noches en compañía de su esposa, pero bien dicen que todo se paga en este mundo. El _Bossu_ tendría que sufrir por la abstinencia mientras el pequeño Cielo sufriría en la escuela, ¿alguien dijo karma?

En su camino Ririchiyo no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre podía contar con su dulce madre para cobrar venganza por su honor. Pero estando en la Academia no podría recurrir a la ayuda de la mujer, ahí tendría que apañárselas solito y no tenía idea de cómo lo haría. Incluso Ryouko tenía más posibilidades de salir viva que él.

–_Nii_… _Nii-san_… me estás… asfixiando – se quejó su hermana en sus brazos.

–Oh, lo siento – se disculpó saliendo de sus pensamientos y soltándola.

– ¿Estás bien? – Hajime se acercó a la chica poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

–Sí, no te preocupes – dijo una vez recuperado el aire y dándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Hajime adquirieron un leve tono rosado que rápidamente ocultó con una sonrisa, vio de reojo al chico Sawada, pero él seguía tan perdido que ni cuenta se había dado de su interacción. Menos mal.

–Hajime cochino, así que aprovechándote del déficit de atención de esos dos – el castaño dio un brinco cuando sintió el cálido aliento chocar en su oído.

–Tenías que heredar el _súper poder_ de Reborn – se quejó volteando para encarar a la recién llegada.

–Entre otras cosas, sí – le sonrió con suficiencia, pero antes de que pudiera replicarle con algo inteligente fue empujado a un lado por su amigo.

– ¡Traidora! – Ririchiyo la vio ceñudo – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – reclamó a la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

La chica solo le sonrió y Richi sintió un tic en su ceja izquierda, maldita sean los genes ¿Por qué Nova tenía que sacar también la enigmática y sádica sonrisa de Reborn?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Y eh aquí el primer capitulo~

Espero les guste! Me llevare algunos capitulos para introcudir a los personajes y darles su debiada descripción, así como también la de la Academia. En este capitulo el único debidamente presentado fue Hajime Gokudera, los Sawada, Touji y Nova vendrán en el siguiente al igual que los demás~

Solo puedo decir que habrá fiesta y que es en donde voy a hacer lucir a algunos, por no decir la mayoría (maybe). Well, gracias por leer!

¡Reviews!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Resumen: **"La Academia Vongola de mafia y troleria, abre sus puertas a los jóvenes mafiosos y los no tan mafiosos con la promesa de convertir a las jóvenes promesas (presas) en los líderes de la próxima generación."Leyó Tsunayoshi. En serio, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando aprobó la solicitud de Reborn para abrir una Academia en Namimori. Mejor aún, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando permitió que sus hijos y los de sus guardianes asistieran a tal… lugar de perdición.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Academia Vongola ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Una preciosa rubia caminaba rápidamente gracias a sus largas piernas por los pasillos del segundo piso de la Academia; su largo cabello decolorado en café se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos y aún cuando su flequillo cubría sus ojos, bendito sea el estilo de su padre, veía perfectamente bien todo a su frente. Elena Miura normalmente no caminaría con prisas, después de todo ella era una princesa y las princesas nunca llegaban tarde o se apresuraban, eso era para los plebeyos; pero por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar, especialmente cuando debía ser la primera en informarle al par de novios la llegada de el Vongola. Oh sí, no se perdería su expresión por nada del mundo.<p>

– ¡Kuoichi! – la rubia por fin divisó a la pareja favorita de la Academia así que con la agilidad que la caracterizaba bajó por las escaleras empujando y haciendo a un lado a todos quienes se atravesaban en su camino – ¡Oye, Kuoichi!

Dos varones caminaban a paso tranquilo y cómodo uno junto al otro; el más alto de ellos poseía un cuerpo marcado y musculoso sin exagerar, alto de piel nívea, cabellos blancos y muy desordenados, ojos oscuros y penetrantes, de espalda ancha como la de un nadador. Todo un semental a la vista. Mientras que el otro chico mantenía una figura delgada y bien definida, alto de piel igualmente blanca y brillantes cabellos negros así como unos preciosos ojos rojos.

Eran nada más y nada menos que la pareja más envidiable y aclamada por las _fujoshis_ de la institución; Kou Sasagawa y Kuoichi Kozato.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? – inquirió el de cabellos blancos parando junto a su compañero.

–No te sorprendas – dijo Elena parando de golpe frente a la pareja y viendo solo al pelinegro.

– ¿De qué hablas? – la vio sin comprender.

–Richi se inscribió y acaba de llegar – informó sacando su celular y tomando una fotografía.

Kuoichi abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano para cubrir su boca.

–Momento decisivo – Elena sonrió, tal como pensaba, esa impresión valía oro, especialmente si hacía algún trato con su querido Director.

El pelinegro le dio una mirada para que acabara ya con todo eso y desapareciera, la rubia se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa burlona al Sasagawa – Deberías estar nervioso – y con eso siguió su camino, ya había hecho su mala acción del día.

El de ojos rojos entonces volteó un tanto nervioso, pero aparentando no haber puesto atención, para ver a su novio, quien solo lo veía inquisitivo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Eh? – se hizo el desentendido –. Solo estaba cantando en mi mente, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Kou cambió su expresión a una de niño bueno, él bien sabía lo que su novio estaba pensando y lo que las palabras de Elena significaban, pero bueno, no estaría mal jugar un poco con los nervios del otro.

–Richi está en la Academia.

– ¿Quién? – se hizo el loco de nuevo – ¡Ah! Richi, mi amigo, es bueno que se decidiera por fin – sonrío forzado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza – ¿Sabes? Realmente quiero saber cuál es la canción. Creo que le preguntaré a Kasumi – y con eso se fue rápidamente del lugar.

Kou sonrío divertido y lo siguió con pasos tranquilos.

– ¿Cuál era la canción? ¿Mentiras de Lupita Dalesio? ¿Mentiras de Alejandra Guzmán? ¿Mentiras de Daniela Romo? – mientras las recitaba, el pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose mal por huir del Sasagawa – ¡Kuoichi Kozato! – llamó parando sus pasos y viendo como el otro desaparecía de su vista.

El Sasagawa no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más, su novio era tan lindo. Mira que ponerse nervioso y huir solo porque su antiguo amor estaba en la Academia.

_**~.~.~**_

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? – Richi observó con rostro serio a la chica frente a él, sus brazos se mantenía cruzados en un intento de inspirar respeto para hacer la situación lo más seria posible y obtener una respuesta igual de la otra.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? _Pappa_ me prometió grandes cosas – Nova se encogió de hombros recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte del heredero Vongola, que más parecía puchero –. Y no me hagas pucheros, que con esa linda cara que te cargas los pervertidos de la Academia querrán violarte, yo incluida – le guiñó el ojo.

Lástima que con Nova nada era serio.

– ¡Nova! – y sin importar cuantas veces escuchara eso no podía evitar sonrojarse.

– ¿Qué? – replicó la otra haciendo un mohín –. Yo no tengo la culpa de que cayeras en algo tan bajo como eso – entonces dirigió su mirada a Hajime y Ryouko que se mantenían un par de pasos alejados –. Han aprendido bien, _Pappa_ estará orgulloso de ustedes.

Ryouko levantó el pulgar y sonrió orgullosa, Hajime solo entornó los ojos.

–Nova ¿quieres concentrarte? – pidió su atención Richi.

– ¿Y tú quieres calmarte? Tu solito te metiste a la boca del chacal – de fondo se escuchó a Hajime corrigiendo: Es la boca del lobo –. Así que a mí no me vengas a fastidiar – sentenció con aburrimiento e ignorando la corrección a su dicho.

Al Cielo Vongola no le quedó más que suspirar exasperado, en estos momentos es que se preguntaba porque se preocupaba por la chica. Aunque bueno, siendo ella la hija del mal encarnado era definitivamente para preocuparse.

–Te odio – fue todo lo que dijo para defender su orgullo de macho pecho peludo.

–Decir mentiras es malo, _Hime_ – canturreó la chica.

–Eres una aprovechada y descarada.

–Solo un poco – dijo divertida –, pero bueno. Los dejo con Kasumi para que les explique algunas cosas – anunció.

– ¿Kasumi? – Hajime se acercó, él no había visto a la chica por ningún lado.

– ¡Ah! – gritó Ryouko dando un salto y colgándose del brazo del peli plata, los dos chicos se pusieron en alerta.

–Pero que grosera – dijo una encantadora voz a sus espaldas y entonces los tres recién llegados vieron como de entre una espesa niebla aparecía una bella chica.

Cabello de color azul oscuro recogido en dos coletas bajas a cada extremo de sus hombros que llegan hasta por debajo de sus pechos y con un flequillo recto que se parte a la mitad por el centro. Ojos rosados heredados de su madre y poseedora de una figura proporcionada como reloj de arena. Esas eran las características distintivas de Kasumi Rokudo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –inquirió Hajime, sin que su rostro reflejara lo contento que estaba con la Sawada menor colgada de su brazo.

La Ilusionista se encogió de hombros – Lo suficiente para aburrirme – contestó sin ser grosera, solo honesta. Después de todo ya llevaba sus buenos minutos ahí, tiempo que bien pudo emplea en seguir con sus investigaciones y como siempre, Nova era de las pocas personas que se daban cuenta de su presencia oculta. Su padre, los tíos (Fran incluido) y la tía Chrome, así como Viper y Reborn eran los otros.

–Entonces los dejo en tus manos, Kasumi – Nova le dio una sonrisa y recibió una a cambio, la peli azul siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar –. Yo me voy para embellecer más a esta reina, si es que es posible – se despidió jactanciosa.

– ¡Hey! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo! – gritó Ririchiyo.

–Sí, si, lo que sea – Nova hizo un saludo con la mano sin molestarse en voltear –. Nos veremos en la fiesta de esta noche – y con eso se perdió entre la masa de estudiantes.

– ¿Qué fiesta? – preguntó a castaña soltando por fin al peli plata, quien frunció el ceño de manera imperceptible.

–Les hablaré de ello, pero primero iremos por Bick – informó Kasumi haciéndoles un gesto para que avanzaran con ella.

– ¿No puedes decírnoslo ahora? – insistió la menor, realmente estaba curiosa.

–No quiero repetir las cosas, así que se las diré cuando estén todos juntos – explicó un tanto desganada, ella ni siquiera formaba parte del Consejo Estudiantil o era Presidenta de Clase para hacer eso, pero había sido una petición del _Seitokaichou_ y además no la iba a matar darle consejos a sus amigos/familiares que ahora también eran sus _kouhai_.

Ririchiyo los siguió mientras cuchicheaba para sí, ya no se lamentaba, de nada servía ya. Ahora solo le rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para que le permitieran salir vivo de ahí, porque sabía que no contaba con la suerte de la mayoría de sus amigos.

Alyx Bickford era un buen ejemplo de ello, a él no le importaba nada, para él no existía lo imposible y mucho menos el karma; su amigo de años era un maldito loco inconsciente que sin duda era calidad Varia. Amaba poner su vida en riesgo y por si fuera poco, el maldito también poseía habilidades virtuosas así como inteligencia y belleza física. El chico era un galán y su madre era la Líder de la familia Di Natale.

Alix era todo lo opuesto a él mismo, excepto lo último, que constantemente se preguntaba cómo es que eran amigos y lograban llevarse tan bien, pero entonces recordaba que cargaba con el mismo misterioso magnetismo de su padre. Atraía a las personas más bizarras y extravagantes como la miel a las abejas, esa sin duda era la maldición Vongola.

Y hablando del rey de Roma. En el living de la Academia, recostado cómodamente en uno de los sillones de cuero, se encontraba un apuesto chico de piel bronceada y cabellos cobrizos desordenados bien conjugados con sus pícaros ojos verdes. Además de un cuerpo bien formado por el entrenamiento.

–Bick – saludó Kasumi parando a un par de pasos del nombrado.

Fue cuando el chico se irguió hasta quedar sentado y les dio una sonrisa encantadora, expresión que les permitió notar sus hoyuelos.

– ¿Qué hay, gente? – correspondió el saludo dándole una mirada a cada uno –. Vaya, algo me decía que te vería por aquí, Rich – dijo viendo a su amigo.

–Ya ni me hables de eso – suspiró por enésima vez.

–Bueno, ya encontramos a Bick – la Sawada fue a sentarse junto al mencionado dándole un saludo para enseguida enfocar su atención en la mayor –. Ahora dinos lo que tengas que decirnos, por favor – agregó lo último recordando que el apellido Rokudo no era puro adorno.

–Les hablare de las importantes cuestiones que les están por delante – empezó la peli azul, instando al par de chicos a tomar asiento y ella misma sentarse frente al cuarteto.

– ¿Por qué suenas tan seria? Me estás asustando – Richi la vio desconfiado, contrario a Alyx quien se veía interesado.

–Escuchen con atención – los vio seria –, hay una estricta jerarquía aquí.

– ¿Jerarquía? – cuestionaron los cuatro al unísono.

–La clase más alta: El Grupo de Sucesión. En otras palabras, los hijos e hijas próximos a ser la cabeza de su _famiglia_ – hizo un gesto a Ririchiyo –. La segunda clase: El Grupo Herencia de Orgullo. Ellos no son herederos, pero tienen lazos directos con los Capos – esta vez les dio una mirada a Alyx y a Ryouko –. La tercera clase: El Grupo Herencia de Honor. _Sottocapo, Consgliere, Caporegime, Capodecima_; hijos de ocupaciones honorables. En el caso de Vongola, Varia y Shimon estaríamos hablando de los hijos de los Guardianes – se señaló a sí misma y a Hajime –. Y por último, la cuarta clase: El Grupo SA. Los campesinos.

– ¿SA? – Bickford se mostró curiosos.

–Hijos de _Soldatto y Associati_. Sicarios y aspirantes a sicarios freelance – explicó Kasumi –. Los primeros son los campesinos intocables.

– ¿Intocables? ¿Eso quiere decir que se meten con los aspirantes? – Richi esperaba que le dieran un no, no quería lidiar con la intimidación.

–Así es – respondió la chica como si nada y el Sawada se puso pálido.

–Deja de preocuparte, tú estás en la primera clase – dijo Hajime al ver el susto de su amigo, quién al recordar eso recobró el color.

–Pero eso no es todo, ¿cierto? – Bick observó a su _sempai_, nada podía ser tan bueno estando en territorio de Reborn quien no dejaría a nadie sin su buena dosis de sufrimiento.

–Tan perspicaz como siempre, mi querido Bick – canturreó Kasumi y entonces adoptó una expresión de ultratumba –. Hay momentos y lugares en que la Jerarquía se va al carajo, y eso es… – hizo una pausa para darle efecto, sonrío imperceptible al notar como los hermanos tragaban saliva –… durante los entrenamientos y las competiciones inter-escolares entre las tres 'casas'.

–Con casas te refieres a las Especialidades – indicó Hajime.

–Así es – asintió la mayor –. Como saben, la Academia se divide en tres Especialidades que son Investigación, Cacería y Aniquilación. Cuando se inscriben escogen una de ellas y esa misma es a la que pertenecerán durante los tres años. La Jerarquía se respeta en toda la Academia y Namimori, pero una vez dentro del área de entrenamiento correspondiente todos tienen el mismo valor. Ahí se matan y se destrozan como les plazca.

–Oh Dios Mío – musitó Ryouko.

Eso significaba que su inmunidad se iba de paseo y era un objetivo para cualquiera.

–Exacto – Kasumi sonrío idéntico a su padre –. Y eso que aún no les hablo de los entrenamientos en conjunto y las competencias – eso sí que era una masacre.

– ¡Olvídalo! – ambos hermanos se pararon de golpe agitando los brazos –. ¡Ya no quiero sabes más!

–Bien, bien – les dio gusto.

–So… Nova dijo algo de una fiesta – comentó Hajime para que los ánimos se calmaran, aunque algo le decía que saldría peor.

– ¿Alguien dijo fiesta? – Alyx se paró de golpe, con los ojos brillantes de excitación y su enorme sonrisa. Donde hubiera fiesta Alyz Bickfor estaría presente.

–La fiesta tradicional de bienvenida – dijo como si nada –. Es esta noche y es cuando nuestro querido Director nos da su discurso, el Consejo Estudiantil se presenta para votaciones. En fin, solo es para que los estudiantes se conozcan y eso – desestimó, ella no le veía mucho caso a la situación –. Y por lo mismo hoy solo es para que se familiaricen con el lugar, las clases comienzan oficialmente mañana.

–Ya veo – susurró Richi – ¿Es obligatorio ir? – no quería asistir para nada, especialmente sabiendo que Reborn estaría presente.

–No… – el Sawada sonrío esperanzado –. Pero para ti si lo es – y su sonrisa se esfumó –. Órdenes de Reborn – la mayor se encogió de hombros –. Pero bueno yo ya cumplí con lo pedido, ahora me regreso a mi investigación – canturreó dando un saludo con la mano y desapareciendo en la niebla.

_**~.~.~**_

Touji paró frente a una puerta de roble, su rostro mantenía una sonrisa emocionada y sin poder esperar más tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pero algunos rayos de sol entraban por entre las cortinas permitiéndole divisar la cama.

– ¡Buenos días, estrellita! – exclamó parando al pie de la enorme cama.

–Touji – se quejó una voz desde debajo de las sabanas, mientras el dueño de la voz se revolvía –. ¿No ves que tengo compañía? – replicó sentándose en la cama.

–Hum – el Yamamoto tarareó sin dejar su sonrisa, claro que era consciente del otro cuerpo en la cama de su amigo –. Bueno, ella también debe despertarse. Todos están llegando ya – anunció caminando hacia los ventanales y abriendo las cortinas de golpe.

El chico en la cama cerró los ojos con molestia y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sacudiendo su melena chocolate – Lo siento preciosa, pero es tiempo de despertar – indicó a la chica que recién se despertaba.

– ¿Luca-_sama_? – la mujer lo vio somnolienta y entonces cayó en cuenta del otro chico en la habitación – ¡Touji-_sama_! – exclamó tapándose por completo con las sabanas.

El mencionado solo río, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a las acciones matutinas y nocturnas de su compañero.

–Entonces todos están aquí – dijo el de cabellos chocolate saliendo de la cama, atándose una sabana a la cintura dejando su perfecto torso y pecho al descubierto.

–Reportando a _Seitokaichou_: Richi oficialmente está en la Academia – informó haciendo pose de soldado –. Por supuesto, el resto de la Undécima Generación también.

–Y también contamos con Novita – agregó el otro caminando hacia el baño –. Perfecto, este año sin duda será inolvidable – sonrió enigmático –. Simplemente perfecto.

Y Touji no pudo evitar sonrír por igual, por el momento, no podía esperar para la fiesta de esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Segundo capitulo up!

Gracias por sus reviews, fue lo que me animó a subir pronto este capitulo; eso y que no creo actualizar hasta el fin de semana, tal vez. Una disculpa por no responder a sus reviews, pero he estado llena de examenes que solo me di tiempo para subir este cap.

Ya salieron otros personajes y en el siguiente todos estaran presentes y los que faltan tendrán su momento de gloria~(?)

Espero les guastara.

*Referencias desde wiki~

_**Sottocapo**_ (subjefe, sustituye al Don en caso de que este esté incapacitado)

_**Consigliere**_ (consejero del Don, le asesora en decisiones importantes)

_**Caporegime**_ (es el superior al Capodecime)

_**Capodecime**_ (dirige a una decena de hombres)

_**Soldato**_ (son los conocidos sicarios de la mafia)

_**Associati**_ (son los aspirantes a soldatto, aun no han sido admitidos en la familia)

¡Comenten!


	4. Omake 1

**Omake 1.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ 6 Cosas Que Nunca Nadie Me Dijo Sobre Tener Una Hija ~<strong>_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Nadie me dijo cuán pronto se empezaría a fijar en niños hombres.<strong>

Como muchos padres, Tsunayoshi compró casi por completo la noción trillada que ve a los niños como románticos agresores y a las niñas como, en el mejor de los casos, generosamente tolerantes de su atención. Él había sido testigo de ello en su vida escolar, Mochida era un férreo recuerdo, además de estar rodeado de hombres dominantes que no habían sido mejores con sus propias parejas, actualmente esposas de algunos. Incluso el mismo castaño llegó a serlo a su tiempo, tal vez no tan contundente ni demandante, pero sí que le había dado sus buenos dolores de cabeza a su ahora esposa. En fin, todo esto cambió una noche en el centro comercial de Namimori; había estado de vacaciones con su familia en su tierra natal y decidió que quería pasar un momento padre e hija con Ryouko. Cuando la castaña le apretó el brazo y ansiosamente le dijo, "Papi, ¿ves a ese niño de ahí? ¡Me gusta ese niño!" Mientras se tomaban un helado en una de las cafeterías del Centro, Ryouko continuó dándose vuelta parar ver donde estaba el niño y lo observaba con mucha atención.

En un principio Tsuna no le tomó gran importancia al asunto, aunque no por eso no le sorprendió o le oprimió el corazón, pero en un momento, el objeto del afecto de su hija incluso se acercó a su mesa. Su nombre era Ryouta, y para darle crédito, fue muy educado, alegre y bien hablado. Él trató de forma amable y con mucho respeto a Ryouko. Tsuna realmente no estaba preocupado, pero la única desventaja para el primer enamoramiento de su niña era que el chico medía 1.70 cm, tenía 19 años con el look de un surfista y el físico de un jugador de fútbol. Ryouta trabajaba en la cafetería.

Y ella tenía 3 años.

En serio.

**2. Nadie me dijo cuanto más me enamoraría de mi esposa.**

Para Collonelo, tener una mini versión de Lal en su casa no podía más que ayudar a re-contextualizar quién era ella para él. Muchas de las peculiaridades y situaciones que lo habían frustrado durante los años, de pronto aparecieron en su hija. Eso fue lo que le permitió al rubio militar ver con una nueva perspectiva y compasión algunas partes de la forma de ser de Lal, que antes parecían alienígenas comparadas con las suyas propias; por mucho que la conociera y estuviera acostumbrado a ellas.

Aterradoramente, Adreana era exactamente igual a ella. Pero, debido a que su niña es inocente, estaba obligado a formular sus emociones usando un cálculo mucho más caritativo, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un entusiasmo salvaje de vivir lo que está en el corazón de todas esas pequeñas cosas tan particulares que hacen a su esposa e hija tan únicas. Por eso mismo, Collonelo comenzó a aprender a ver a su esposa con nuevos ojos. Solía pensar que esos momentos eran infantiles; ver a Lal tan enojada, sonrojada, violenta por cualquier cosa no hacían más que divertirlo de cierta forma y agregarle a la mujer un aire infantil, pero ahora era capaz de verlo como algo único, y además hermoso. Para él y seguramente para muchos de los hombres casados existía una diferencia hermosa en ese hecho. Deseaba poder volver atrás y así, siempre, amarla tanto como lo hacía ahora.

Lal se lo merecía.

**3. Nunca nadie me dijo que muchas niñas en verdad empiezan a planear sus matrimonios desde que son pequeñas.**

Personalmente, Hibari Kyouya culpaba a la herbívora del '_hahi'_.

Cada trozo de lino blanco en su casa era usado como parte del ensayo de una boda. Para su gran horror. Himari la presentaba con esmerado detalle. Al principio, le pareció increíblemente lindo (no que lo demostrara y nunca nadie sabría tal cosa), porque la azabache quería casarse con él y no podía culparla; su hija solo podría fijarse en un carnívoro hecho y derecho como él, y nunca la dejaría ir con alguien que fuera menos. Pero de pronto, más temprano de lo que le hubiera gustado o imaginado, un pequeño e insulso herbívoro del jardín infantil había tomado su lugar como el novio. Ella le dijo en una ocasión, con esa mirada apacible y tranquila que la caracterizaba, que era porque el niño era tonto y apuesto…

Y como bono, nunca nadie le dijo cuán completamente desbastado se sentiría la primera vez que su pequeña niña le dijo que quería casarse con su tonto y apuesto compañero del jardín infantil en lugar de con él. En serio, le rompió el corazón como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho (no que lo admitiría alguna vez).

**4. Nadie nunca me dijo que la canción "Besos de Mariposa" es la mejor canción del mundo.**

No importa que tan cursi, empalagosa o falsa crean los hombres que es, una vez que tienes una hija, esta canción posee un poder emocional misterioso y violento, que les va a resultar irresistible. Fue durante una fiesta, de esas en que algún Don festejaba el cumpleaños de sus vástagos. Era la fiesta de mayoría de edad de la hija de uno de sus aliados, Byakuran y otros invitados habían pasado la primera mitad de la canción riéndose, porque sinceramente ¿Quién toca una canción así en una fiesta infestada de mafiosos?… y luego pasó la otra mitad llorando como bebé mientras bailaba con su propia hija. Al Gesso realmente no le importó, esa canción le había calado en lo más profundo de su diabético corazón. Y tampoco diría, nunca, que había comprado una copia del disco para tocarla cada noche, como fondo, cuando acostaba y daba las buenas noches a Catherina.

Que dijeran lo que quisieran, para lo que le importaba. Esa canción era _la canción_ y su pequeña era su pequeña, el que fuera un papá gallina no era más que un detalle sin importancia.

**5. Nunca nadie me dijo la extraordinaria importancia del color rosado.**

Una de las navidades anteriores, Kasumi le había pedido a Santa una "mini lap último modelo con armamento incluido". Cuando Santa (que no era más que una de las ilusiones de Mukuro) le preguntó de qué color la quería, sin dudarlo la niña respondió, "¡rosada!" Para desconcierto de Mukuro, en una ocasión la había visto casi llorando al escuchar que su plato rosado no estaba disponible para la cena, ya que seguía en el lavaplatos. Esa noche tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus técnicas y casi ir al séptimo camino del infierno para conseguir el plato rosado. El Ilusionista estaba seguro que si un Jesús (no que creyera en tal cosa, pero servía para demostrar su punto) de túnica blanca se hubiera manifestado en su habitación y entregarle un unicornio alado azul, honestamente él creía que ella diría algo así: "Um, gracias Jesús por mi caballo alado, pero olvidaste una cosa ¡ROSADO! Ahora, sobre esa túnica blanca…"

Ahora, Mukuro no estaba seguro de donde había sacado su hija tal afición por el ridículo color; afortunadamente fue algo que duró durante su infancia. Menos mal, porque ya estaba cansado de ver piñas pintadas de rosa solo porque a su pequeña le gustaba ver a su padre luciendo su color favorito. Si…

**6. Nunca nadie me dijo lo que te espera al otro lado de toda esa ternura.**

Es muy común paras los padres de niñas escuchar lo siguiente: "Oh, tú crees saber lo que es el amor, ¡pero prepárate! Nunca has sentido algo como esto." Y, en parte, tienen razón. La _niña de papá_ con su padre amarrado a su pequeño dedo está bien documentada. Pero para Reborn, lo que había sido menos discutido era toda esa inmensa rabia que se contrapone a toda esa ternura, ese lado más blando de la ternura. El hitman descubrió que existe una ferocidad enfermiza e indescriptible que se mete en tus huesos. Podía recordar una vez que caminaba con su, en ese entonces, pequeña hija tomada firmemente de su mano por una feria, fue incapaz de pasarla bien debido a las visiones de violencia que estaba preparado a cometer si es que alguna persona de la turba tan sólo se metiera en la fila. Ni hablar si alguien se atrevía a mirar mal a Nova o pasarla a empujar o pisar así fuera puro accidente.

Era (es) una cosa compleja para el corazón de un hombre el estar dispuesto, por el mismo catalizador, a dar su vida y al mismo tiempo tomar la vida de otro. No que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero esto era algo completamente diferente, se trataba de su carne y sangre por quien sentía un amor que no había sentido antes. Tal vez existiera una lección en eso, pero a Reborn sinceramente no le importaba; alguien lastimaba a Nova y en menos de un parpadeo tendría una bala en la cabeza.

Así de simple.

**_~.~.~.~_**

Ninguno de ellos había sido informado de tales cosas, había sido todo un acontecimiento ir descubriendo cada una de esas situaciones con sus respectivas hijas. Nunca se imaginaron que ser padre fuera tan complicado y tuviera sus corazones siempre al borde del abismo, claro que resultaba toda una experiencia y cada parta de todo lo que implicaba no era más que algo sumamente valioso y que atesoraban hasta la más mínima y ridícula parte.

Ser padre era todo un reto, ser padre de una chica era todo un vórtice de locura y sinceramente, no podían esperar a ver con que nuevas cosas les saldrían sus princesitas.

¿Quién diría que ser padre fuera tan estresante, pero tan divertido a la vez?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sep, este no es el capitulo esperado, pero no pude resistirme a subir esto~ Solo quería dar una vista de lo quehan pasado nuestros personajes favoritos con sus nenas y eso no es nada con lo que pasaran en el futuro, y los jovenes varones tampoco se quedarán atrás. Diré que hay alguno que otro spoiler sobre personajes, más que nada sobre sitaciones que caracterizan a algunas de las chicas~ Ya lo sabrán ewé

So, el capitulo ya está en proceso. Pero igual agradecería sus comentarios para este pequeño Omake todo ñoño.


	5. Capitulo 3

**Resumen: **"La Academia Vongola de mafia y troleria, abre sus puertas a los jóvenes mafiosos y los no tan mafiosos con la promesa de convertir a las jóvenes promesas (presas) en los líderes de la próxima generación."Leyó Tsunayoshi. En serio, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando aprobó la solicitud de Reborn para abrir una Academia en Namimori. Mejor aún, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando permitió que sus hijos y los de sus guardianes asistieran a tal… lugar de perdición.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Academia Vongola ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

* * *

><p>La luz anaranjada del atardecer se colaba dentro de la preciosa habitación con temática tradicional Japonesa; con brillantes pisos <em>tatami<em>. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con elegantes dibujos de ramas de árbol de sakura, así como preciosos pétalos rosados que daban la impresión de estar cayendo con gracia por el viento. Un _oshiire_ de pulida madera a un costado; un _tokonoma_ en otro extremo, en donde colgaban algunos rollos y un par de fotografías, así como también reposaba un ikebana de flores purpuras. Justo a un lado, separado por una estructura elegante de madera, se encontraba un escritorio y en la parte superior de la pared resaltaban algunas repisas. En pocas palabras, se trataba de un _washitsu_, lo único que podría desencajar era el espejo de cuerpo completo que reposaba en una de las esquinas.

Espejo en el que se reflejaba una belleza igualmente Japonesa; sus ojos como el color del ámbar líquido, grandes y expresivos. De un liso cabello azabache cayendo hasta la mitad de su espalda, el cual portaba en un corte tradicional pero que en el momento se encontraba peinando en un par de coletas bajas. Su flequillo cortado de manera recta, acentuando su mirada; más debajo del flequillo lleva otro par de mechones de cabello corto en forma diagonal que termina en la parte del pómulo, y aún más abajo lleva un par de mechones más largos que el anterior, pero más cortos que el resto de su cabello, este par de mechones llegando hasta su pecho.

Se trataba de una chica de estatura mediana y figura esbelta, de apariencia hermosa y delicada. Pálida piel con un cuerpo bien proporcionad para su edad, especialmente su busto, que destacaba bastante en aquel elegante _Hikifurisode_ de tonos negros y rojos, con uno que otro detalle en dorado.

– ¿No te aburres de ir siempre como una novia? – inquirió una suave voz desde la otra esquina de la habitación.

La aludida dio una mirada al reflejo de su amiga sin cambiar su expresión, mientras terminaba de adornarse las coletas y pasaba a acomodarse el collar del que destacaban un par de cuentas esféricas con flores conservadas dentro de ellas.

–Es elegante y siempre es bueno estar preparada – respondió volteando por fin, para encarar a la otra chica –. Uno nunca sabe cuando aparecerá mi _Danna-sama_ – dijo lo último con un brillo ilusionado en los ojos.

Nova no dijo nada y solo avanzó pasando junto a la pelinegra para observarse frente al espejo. Lo dicho no era una sorpresa y en realidad solo había hecho la pregunta por pura costumbre, después de todo no era un secreto el sueño de Hibari Himari, el que la azabache esperara con ansías a su futuro y aún desconocido marido era algo meramente común para los principales integrantes de la familia Vongola. Así como tampoco era una sorpresa el que la Hibari ostentara el vestuario de novias Japonés para asistir a una fiesta.

Realmente no había mucho que decir, cada Vongola tenía sus propias peculiaridades, ella misma, por ejemplo, tenía su propia religión: el Panísmo.

(Y no, no tenía que ver con pan.)

–Que hermosos ojos tengo – dijo tocando suavemente sus pestañas.

Muchos dirían que la hija de Reborn algunas veces pecaba de egocentrismo, pero no podían culparla puesto que la chica poseía atributos que sin duda justificaban dicha actitud. Nova tenía el cabello rubio pálido, largo y rebeldemente ondulado hasta la cintura, con mechones desordenados a modo de flequillo que la contrario de darle una apariencia descuidada, le otorgaban un toque sexy y rebelde; sus cejas y pestañas eran del mismo tono, e incluso el dorado de sus ojos era extrañamente pálido, como el centro de una llama.

A pesar de su estatura media poseía una figura esbelta y curvilínea; sus facciones finas y delicadas, de labios ligeramente carnosos y rosados, de nariz perfilada y la misma forma de los ojos, afilada y desafiante, de su padre.

– ¿Ojos hermosos? – Himari soltó un suspiro soñador –. Estoy segura que mi _Danna-sama_ tendrá unos fuertes y cálidos ojos.

Y la pelinegra se sumió en su mundo de fantasía, ese en el que esperaba a su marido frente a la puerta de su hogar en una posición de esposa japonesa tradicional. Eso y que había comenzado a recitar uno de los tantos poemas que la apasionaban.

Pero antes de que alcanzara el _feeling_, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por un apuesto pelinegro.

–Su caballero ha venido a recogerlas – dijo el joven Yamamoto.

Ambas chicas dirigieron su atención al recién llegado, ahí estaba, parado bajo el umbral de la puerta con su metro ochenta y cinco, con su cuerpo delgado y trabajado, su piel blanca y su brillante cabellera azabache sostenida por una banda para el cabello (al muy estilo Lavi). Touji vestía pantalones ligeramente ajustados, una camisa azul mezclilla holgada con una chaqueta de cuero encima, botas y un par de arillos en la oreja izquierda mientras que en la derecha ostentaba una pequeña y brillante piedra roja. Todo el atuendo le daba un aire sexy y le hacía lucir como un pirata modernizado.

Touji Yamamoto, sin duda, estaba vestido para matar.

– ¿Cuál caballero? Yo no veo a ninguno – la rubia hizo que miraba a todas partes para enseguida dirigirse a su compañera –. ¿Tú ves alguno? Himari.

–No, yo solo veo a Touji-_san_ – respondió la pelinegro con semblante calmo.

–Soy un digno caballero – afirmó solemne –. Aunque no creo que ustedes sean dignas de mi, ¿están vestidas para cazar o ser cazadas? – se acercó al par componiendo una sonrisa pervertida –. Los melones que se cargan sirven para ambas cosas – señaló con el dedo índice a los pechos de ambas chicas.

Himari se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, dándole una mirada molesta al chico; ningún chico podía señalar tal parte de su anatomía, cada parte de su ser estaba reservado únicamente para su futuro marido y como tal debía darse a respetar.

–Sus ojos libidinosos no pueden profanarme de esa manera, deje de verme – demandó.

–Hu~y, usted disculpe Reina Virgen – dijo levantando las manos en son de paz, pero la diversión se notaba en su voz.

–Lo que sea, por lo menos nosotras tenemos que presumir – defendió Nova desestimando a su playboy más amado como odiado.

–Estos chicos dicen todo lo contrario – puso sus manos sobre su trasero –, y no es por alabarme, pero mi pulgar no es nada chico – sonrió ladino y las dos chicas entendieron perfectamente lo que quiso decir.

–Eso dices tú – Nova se vio las uñas, indiferente y con suficiencia.

–Y también lo dicen todos los amantes que he tenido – dijo a su vez, y si que había una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas que podían afirmarlo –. Pero si quieres puedo darte una muestra – se acercó hasta la rubia y bajo el rostro hasta que su boca rozara el oído femenino – ¿Qué dices, lo compruebas? – susurró con voz sensual.

– ¿Y crees poder satisfacerme? – volteó el rostro haciendo que sus narices se tocaran, su mirada dorada contra la índigo del otro.

–No perdemos nada con probar.

–Muy bien, es suficiente – Himari ya se había cansado del show, en realidad no le hacía gracia el que la rubia le siguiera el juego al Yamamoto, eso solo ocasionaba que el chico siguiera con su pervertida forma de ser hacia ellas.

–No te pongas celosa, Himari-_chan_ – Touji dejó su actuación pero no su sonrisa –. Hay suficiente Touji para ambas.

–En principio, no debería existir Touji para nadie – la rubia empezó a caminar hacia la puerta seguida de la Hibari.

–Touji-_san_ es como la fórmula del agua, un cero a la izquierda – sonrió discreta.

– ¡Ustedes rompen mi corazón! – lloriqueó con falsedad, apresurándose a alcanzarlas.

–Quisiera romperte otra cosa – dijeron al unísono, se miraron de forma extraña puesto que coincidir era tan improbable como el que los pingüinos vivieran en África.

–Digan lo que digan ustedes me aman – y con eso dicho las tomó por la cintura, no sin antes darles una traviesa nalgada –. ¡Una fiesta nos espera! – exclamó ignorando los reclamos de las chicas y sin ceder a sus intentos de separarse.

Este ciclo escolar sin duda sería divertido, como el tío Ryohei diría, al extremo.

_**~.~.~**_

El salón era elegante y brillante como los de los palacios de la realeza; con sus gruesas columnas elevándose a más de diez metros de altura para dar inicio a una preciosa cúpula que se elevaba aún más alto, de la cual, justo en el centro, colgaba un candelabro dorado. Los pisos de un color crema pulido reflejaban todo sobre su superficie, como si fuera un espejo; a los costados, las paredes daban lugar a grandes ventanales que ostentaban pesadas y largas cortinas a juego con los sutiles y elegantes colores del lugar. Candelabros, con dos luces cada uno, sobresalían de las paredes a cierta distancia entre cada uno haciendo juego con el que colgaba al centro, iluminaban toda la estancia.

Y en todo el salón se dejaba escuchar la suave y hermosa tonada de la música clásica.

El lugar estaba rebosante de gente, todos vestidos con variedad. Había quienes portaban trajes y vestidos de gala, algunos de coctel, otros prendas ostentosas y llamativas; muchos iban vestidos con el traje cliché mafioso y otros tantos con ropa casual y cómoda. Ella misma por ejemplo, había optado por vestir su atuendo típico; shorts de un largo arriba de la mitad del muslo a juego con botas de tacón y que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y una camiseta lisa de color blanco; su cabello blanco platinado con reflejos azules, caía lacio y largo por su espalda para terminar en caireles de tonalidades rosadas que hacían resaltar sus ojos violetas con chispas rosadas.

Catherina Gesso iba vestida como comúnmente lo hacía y eso no evitaba que los chicos se amontonaran a su alrededor como abejas a la miel, aún con su mirada afilada y penetrante no lograba alejarlos, al contrario, parecía que era eso mismo lo que los cautivaba. Claro que el ser amable y sonreír con calidez no ayudaba mucho a su cometido, pero no podía evitarlo; estaba contenta de asistir a la Academia puesto que así podía estar más cerca de su persona especial.

–Ustedes. Fuera – una contundente voz se dejó escuchar a espaldas de la Gesso.

–Pero… – comenzaron a replicar algunos chicos, pero al ver la sonrisa asesina de la recién llegada no hicieron más que huir rápidamente.

–Gracias, Lena – dijo la peli blanco viendo a todos los chicos desparecer y habiendo reconocido a su salvadora.

–No me agradezcas, no lo hice por ti – la rubia se paró a su lado y se encogió de hombros –. Este es el mejor lugar.

– ¿Mejor lugar? ¿Para qué? – Catherina la vio curiosa.

–Para observar a las nuevas víctimas – la Miura sonrío zorruna abarcando con su mirada a todos los asistentes a la fiesta.

– ¿Víctimas? – cuestionó quedando pensativa y en segundos su mente hizo _click_ en la comprensión –. Espero no me incluyas en eso – dijo a sabiendas de lo que la otra era capaz, no por nada era la hija de Belphegor.

–Como crees, Rina, para nada – respondió sarcástica Elena, ella no dejaba a nadie impune fuera quien fuera.

Catherina solo entrecerró los ojos e hizo un puchero, tal parecía que tendría que estar en alerta por un tiempo, pero bueno, ella tampoco era hija de su padre por nada.

–Y hablando de víctimas, nuestro conejo favorito ya está aquí – señaló Elena.

La peli blanco siguió la mirada de su compañera justo cuando los hermanos Sawada, acompañados de Hajime, entraban al salón. Los tres iban vestidos con ropa casual, sin gran mérito fuera de que era ropa de marca y que acentuaba perfectamente sus rasgos físicos; en Ryouko sus ojos chocolate resplandecían gracias a su cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta media espalda, liso y desordenado con un flequillo disperso por toda su frente, todo haciendo juego con su piel ligeramente bronceada. Richi, por el contrario, poseía cabello de un tono entre castaño y rojo, más bien cobrizo con un corte que le llegaba hasta la base del cuello y mechones que caían por su frente y sienes de manera estilizada; sus ojos de un color del café con leche, perfilados y agudos; de piel blanca y rasgos finos. El Undécimo era el equilibrio físico de sus padres y sin duda, era un chico bastante guapo.

Rina no perdió tiempo para ir donde ellos, se sentía sola en aquel lugar lleno de desconocidos. Ya había notado a Kasumi y Alyx por los alrededores, pero nunca se había llevado del todo bien con ellos, no que le cayeran mal, pero existían factores que no permitían el forjar una amistad del todo. A Mukuro seguía sin agradarle su padre y aunque las riñas de los adultos no tenían por qué afectarles a ellos, la poca interacción provocaba el que la relación de ambas chicas se limitara a meras conocidas. Y con Bickford, que no existían riñas ni inconvenientes, simplemente nunca habían coincidido más que un par de veces y sinceramente no tenían gran interés el uno por el otro. Por otro lado, también se había encontrado con Kou y Kuoichi, pero ellos estaban metidos en su burbuja de amor que era imposible entrometerse y el verlos tan felices juntos provocaba no querer perturbarlos y dejarlos ser.

En poco tiempo estuvo frente al trío, no se molestó en fijarse si Elena la había acompañado, sabía que la joven Varia no lo había hecho, ella tenía sus propios asuntos.

–Hola, ¿Cómo están, amiguitos? – saludó con una dulce sonrisa.

–Hola, Rina – saludó el Gokudera con un asentimiento de cabeza.

–Podría estar mejor – respondió Ryouko.

–No quiero estar aquí – dijo Richi a su vez.

–No lo estarías si no hubieras caído en una trampa tan obvia – Catherina alzó una ceja, divertida.

–Ya ni me lo recuerdes – suspiró Richi –. Espera ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

–Touji me lo contó – se encogió de hombros.

–Él siempre ha sido muy comunicativo – comentó la chica Sawada.

–Es un chismoso – se unió Hajime sin dejar de disfrutar la hermosa música.

Ririchiyo no dijo nada, solo hizo un mohín disgustado; con los primos que tenía su privacidad era nula y la poca que le quedaba era despedazada por el infalible y siempre sádico Reborn. Y hablando del hitman, ya hacía un tiempo que no lo veía, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que el mayor gozaba de verlo sufrir y ser el causante de sus desgracias.

_¡No lo invoques!_, pensó agitando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué hay con este ambiente de baile de la época del renacimiento? – decidió cambiar de tema por el bien de su salud mental.

–Sabeh – la Gesso le quitó importancia, la fiesta estaba resultando de lo más normal tomando en consideración que se trataba de una _Vongola Party Style_.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba a Richi.

–Bueno, yo iré a buscar algo de comida – canturreó Ryouko saliendo disparada a las mesas de aperitivos.

–Iré con ella para asegurarme de que no se sobrepase – argumentó Hajime yendo tras la chica.

–Empiezo a pensar que el cuidado de Hajime por Ryouko es exagerado – comentó Richi viendo al par llegar a las mesas.

–Yo creo que es entrañable – Rina sonrió con ternura –. Ah, el amor es maravilloso – suspiró con ilusión, después de todo el enamoramiento de la Joven Tormenta por la hija del Décimo Vongola era un secreto a voces.

Secreto del que solo Richi y la misma Ryouko eran ajenos.

– ¿A qué te refieres con amor? – inquirió el Sawada.

– ¿Eres o te haces? – preguntó en su lugar la chica, está bien que Ririchiyo fuera un tanto inocentón, pero tomando en cuenta que él ya tenía algo de experiencia en el campo y que por supuesto no era estúpido, la hacía pensar.

– ¡Richi! – el llamado hizo que el mencionado dejara su pregunta por formular y virara su atención a quien le llamaba.

– ¡Kou! – saludó al reconocer al hijo del Tío Ryohei –. ¡Kuoichi! ¿Qué tal? – preguntó al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos caminando junto al joven Sol.

–Hola – saludó un tanto reticente y con una sonrisa forzada –. Solo para que quede claro, Kou y yo somos novios, y tu y yo amigos – dijo una vez estuvieron frente a frente, pero manteniendo su distancia del peli cobrizo.

El Sasagawa se aguantó una risa al ver la actitud de su novio.

Richi se le quedó viendo a Kuoichi con una ceja alzada, entre escéptico y divertido –. Por supuesto, eso ya lo sé – dijo y de repente sonrió divertido –. Por cierto, el pelo te creció, se te ve bien.

– ¡He dicho que somos amigos, no me acoses! – replicó medio asustado tomando del brazo a Kou, este ultimo sonrío por las payasadas del otro.

Catherina solo observaba la situación, era por cosas como esas que ponía en duda la actitud inocentona y, hasta cierto punto, torpe de Ririchiyo. Pero ella no era nadie para juzgar, además estaba el hecho de que el chico llevaba toda su vida conviviendo con Reborn y su hija, y muchas tantas personas más con doble cara; algo tenía que pegársele.

Y eso no quitaba que Richi fuera la persona más autentica que conocía y, justo como Tsunayoshi, la más buena. A veces demasiado buena para su propio bien.

– ¿Y Nova? – preguntó Kou una vez habiendo calmado a Kuoichi, sostenido suavemente su mano –. Teniendo en cuenta la situación pensé que estarías pegado a ella.

–No es para tanto – pretendió Richi, ¿era tan predecible? –. Y no tengo la menor idea, no la he visto desde esta mañana.

–Me encontré con Touji antes de llegar aquí, dijo que iría por ella y por Himari – comentó Rina.

Nadie dijo nada más, todos sabían del gusto que el Yamamato tenía por molestar a las chicas de la familia. Siguieron platicando de nimiedades y momentos después Bick y Kasumi se les unieron, el salón siguió llenándose de gente y varios incluso comenzaron a bailar, parejas principalmente. Kou y Kuichi estaban por hacer lo mismo cuando la música se detuvo y una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar.

La reconocieron como el intro de la canción _Sweet Victory_, que se reprodujo solo durante la parte de las trompetas. Esos pocos segundos bastaron para que la mayoría de los alumnos, aquellos de segundo y tercer grado (a excepción de Kou, Kuoichi, Kasumi y Elena, quienes solo adoptaron una expresión de aburrimiento), se formaran y adoptaran una posición al estilo militar. Los de nuevo ingreso se quedaron en su lugar, sin tener idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando la melodía cesó, una voz se dejó escuchar y fue cuando notaron a la figura parada frente a las formaciones.

Ahí estaba, parado como un ser supremo frente a sus esbirros, Reborn.

–Buenas noches, pequeños despojos de la naturaleza – fueron sus primeras palabras –. Soy Reborn, el Director de esta Academia, y su amo y señor mientras estén aquí – su mirada escaneaba cada rostro dentro del lugar –. Desde este momento son míos y me aseguraré de que salgan de este lugar como dignos mafiosos, así tenga que triturar cada uno de sus huesos y desquebrajar sus insulsas mentes para lograrlo. Serán líderes de su generación con su última voluntad – hizo una pausa dramática –. Y es justamente como están pensando. Bienvenidos al infierno – y sonrió.

Y Richi cayó en shock al ser consciente de la mirada de Reborn sobre él al decir eso último, decidió abandonarse a sus pensamientos. Él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando firmó los papeles de inscripción, por algo se había negado tanto a asistir, pero estando ahí y habiendo escuchado las palabras de bienvenida de su _nonno _por fin era consciente de lo que tendría que soportar tres años. Había sido entrenado ya por el Sicario, pero estaba seguro que ahora sería diferente, su padre no estaría ahí para defenderlo cuando a Reborn se le pasara la mano (que era siempre), no existía nada en la Academia capaz de darle refugio. Estaba solo, en el territorio de Reborn, solo y a su completa merced.

Que el sagrado pez mágico del arcoíris lo amparara.

–… Pasando a otro tema, es momento de presentar a los candidatos para el Consejo Estudiantil – Richi volvió a la realidad, al parecer se había perdido el discurso (no que le preocupara, en realidad le aliviaba el no haber escuchado las barbaridades que el mayor dijo) –. Se votará democráticamente – fue todo lo que dijo sin tomarse la molestia en explicar a detalle, no era necesario y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

–¡Ahí están Nova y Himari! – exclamó Kasumi y entonces los de la Undécima Generación notaron al quinteto que hacía acto de aparición a un lado de Reborn.

– ¿Caradoc? – musitó Hajime, quien había regresado con Ryouko, al notar al notar a cierto heredero Varia entre ellos.

Nova y Himari se encontraban paradas junto a un sonriente Touji y un par de pasos detrás de ellos, con pose altiva y con una mueca de burla maliciosa; solo unos centímetros más bajo que Touji, de piel ligeramente morena, ojos de un profundo rojo y cabello blanco y lacio atado en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta a cintura; se encontraba Caradoc Di Vongola.

No que los más jóvenes no esperaran ver al chico en la Academia, el Varia ya estaba cursando su último año, lo que les sorprendía era que estuviera en el grupo del Consejo Estudiantil, de nuevo. Pero teniendo en cuenta quien portaba el estandarte, desde su primer año, de Presidente no había mucho que indagar, a excepción de las artimañas con que se valía para lograr tal hazaña.

Y hablando del Presidente, frente al cuarteto se encontraba el hombre con más poder dentro de la institución (después de Reborn, claro), y Kasumi podía presumir, lo seguiría siendo. De piel blanca, cabello rubio sexy-mente revuelto, ojos castaños y una sonrisa seductora, era nada más y nada menos que Gianluca Cavallone. El chico era la versión más joven y enigmáticamente idéntica de su padre, era como ver a Dino Cavallone en sus años mozos, solo que con unos ojos más estrechos, misteriosos y cautivadores. Y por supuesto, una personalidad completamente diferente.

–Buenas noches, estimados alumnos de la Academia Vongola – saludó el joven Cavallone y con eso se desató una ola de chillidos y gritos a puro estilo _fangirl._

– ¡Luca-_sama_!

– ¡Touji-_sama_!

– ¡Caradoc-_sama_!

Eran los nombres protagonistas entre tanto griterío.

–Agradezco su entusiasmo – les guiñó coquetamente un ojo, logrando aumentar la euforia –, pero dejaremos la diversión para más tarde – río encantadoramente –. Ahora les presentaré al grupo que he formado para el Consejo Estudiantil de este año – los gritos se calmaron –. Como Vicepresidente, Nova '_Mo Cuishle'_ – la rubia dio un paso al frente y de inmediato se desataron los murmullos, aquel alias era inconfundible, así es como la hija del mejor asesino del mundo era conocida. Sobrenombre que el mismo Reborn le había dado –. Como Secretario, Hibari Himari – la azabache dio un paso al frente y formó una sutil y elegante reverencia –. En el puesto de Tesorero, Caradoc Di Vongola – el mencionado permaneció en su lugar, sin inmutarse –. Como Planificador de Eventos Sociales y Deportivos, Touji Yamamoto – el chico sonrió galante y soltó varios gracias exagerados ante las alabanzas de las fans –. Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, en el cargo que requiere más responsabilidad pero también el más gratificante; como _Seitokaichou_ el respetable, apuesto y brillante Gianluca Cavallone, su servidor – se llevó la mano derecha al pecho.

Y mientras un nuevo griterío se desataba, Richi no hacía más que preguntarse cómo es que Nova y Himari se habían visto envueltas en todo eso; Himari era una persona confiable y culta, pero no era fácil de convencer y Nova no era alguien que gustara de tener un puesto en el que debía seguir reglas y acatar órdenes, y mucho menos hacerse cargo de asuntos que no le interesaban y fueran ajenos a su persona, o en todo caso, le afectaran de alguna forma.

_Le afectara_, ¿acaso existía algún plan detrás de todo aquello?

Posó su mirada en Reborn, tenía una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.

Un signo de mal agüero y la respuesta a su pregunta.

–Muy bien, ahora a votar – anunció Reborn.

– ¡Esperen! – un chico de nuevo ingreso se hizo notar, ganándose una mirada de muerte del Director por haber sido interrumpido –. ¡¿Cómo podemos votar cuando no hay más opciones para escoger?!

– ¡No tiene sentido! – exclamó otro chico.

– ¿No es obvio? – Reborn los vio con suficiencia.

Exacto, todo estaba planeado para que fuera de esa forma. Para que el grupo de Luca fuera el ganador y como no serlo cuando eran los únicos postulantes. Los Vongola no hacían más que negar con la cabeza o suspirar, todo era ridículo y sin embargo, tan esperado y tan… _tan_ _Reborn_.

– ¡Esto no es democracia! – se sumó un chico más.

– ¡¿Dónde quedan nuestros derechos?! ¡¿Qué hay de nuestro libre albedrío?! – siguió el primer chico.

–Deberían dejar de reclamar – musitó Kuoichi desde su lugar, intuyendo lo que les pasaría por seguir peleando.

Luca permanecía impasible, simplemente escuchando y observando hasta que sintió que era momento de intervenir.

–Muy bien, ya que tienen dudas diré un discurso que les hará ver que soy la mejor opción para _Seitokaichou_ de esta Academia – hizo una breve pausa, pero cuando estaba por continuar fue interrumpido por un alumno de años avanzados.

– ¡Pero _Seitokaichou_, usted es un inútil! – replicó desde la primera alineación siendo apoyado por las afirmaciones del resto de sus compañeros de generación.

El Cavallone lo vio calmo, sin sentirse ofendido –. Lo sé, pero gracias a este oasis de chocolate todos volverán a votar por mi – dijo sin vergüenza apuntando hacia el ventanal izquierdo.

Cuando voltearon, una luz se prendió de golpe en el exterior revelando un brillante y chocolatoso oasis. Se trataba de una palmera de caramelo con una isla de mazapán y una 'laguna' de chocolate liquido, del tamaño de una cancha de básquetbol.

– ¡Voten por mí y les prometo que el chocolate nunca escaseará en esta escuela! – y ahí estaba su discurso, directo y contundente.

Todos en la Academia amaban el chocolate.

Reborn entornó los ojos, se abstuvo de rodarlos (era demasiado genial para eso), ante lo absurdamente fácil que era mangonear a las masas.

–A votar – llamó la atención –. Levanten la mano quienes estén a favor de que el imbécil de Luca y su grupo sean el Consejo Estudiantil de este año – se ganó una mirada indignada del agredido y, a excepción de tres, las manos de todos los estudiantes se levantaron.

Nadie podía juzgar a Richi y compañía por votar a favor, ellos también amaban el chocolate. Oh dulce manjar de los Dioses que dejaba tu albedrío en el olvido. El Sawada ni se molestó en preguntar porque levantaban las manos en lugar de hacer votaciones más formales con boletas y urnas, pero inteligentemente dedujo que era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzos cuando el resultado final era tan obvio, banal y absurdo.

–Está decidido – Reborn asintió, satisfecho.

– ¡Esto sigue siendo injusto! – reclamaron los tres chicos sin dejar su brazo a torcer.

– ¡Guardias! – llamó Luca desde su lugar y en un instante un grupo de hombres vestidos como soldados del antiguo Imperio Romano aparecieron desde sabrá Dios donde.

– ¡Ordene, _Seitokaichou_!

– ¡Llévenselos! – ordenó señalando a los pobres chicos.

Y entre pataletas y gritos poco masculinos los tres incautos fueron sacados del salón.

–Habiendo terminado con todo este circo, me voy antes de que me de algo por estar tanto tiempo con mortales – Reborn comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas –. Mañana comienza su tortura y recuerden el lema de la Academia: "Siempre autónoma por mi patria trollere."

_– ¡Heil Reborn! _– saludaron al puro estilo nazi y con eso, el Director se fue.

¿Esto es en serio? Los Vongola recién ingresados veían el show sin saber que pensar, todo era una completa locura.

–Bueno, bueno – Luca dio un par de aplausos para obtener de nuevo la atención –. Una vez terminados los asuntos políticos y las formalidades, _¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena!_ – cantó extendiendo ambos brazos y nueva música comenzó a sonar – ¡Que la fiesta continúe!

La formación se rompió y la gente comenzó a dispersarse justo cuando un grupo de exóticas bailarinas con provocativa ropa árabe entraron y se agruparon al centro del salón, de frente al lugar donde el _Seitokaichou_ había tomado asiento.

La danza árabe, la Danza del Vientre para ser precisos, comenzó.

La Undécima Generación había sido consciente, pero el ver la realidad de forma tan tangible era simplemente chocante; habían salido de una casa de locos para meterse a otra, otra mucho peor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Tachán!

¿Que tal, les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Que me fumé?

Gracias a todas las personitas que han comentado, perdón por no responder a sus reviews, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, imaginense que he terminado este cap. a las 4:00am -soy una trabajadora digna(?)-. So como dije, ¡gracias!

Para el próximo capitulo diré: _Novatadas, benditas novatadas~_

¡Comenten!


End file.
